


cuddles and sickness

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, soft, tw sick, we stan flirty delirious tired boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: virgil is sick and logan being nominated the 'smart one' takes care of virgil,ends in cuddle town
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	cuddles and sickness

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short ficlet inspired by an ask on tumblr saying "Hear me out bc I just woke up; Virgil gets sick and bc Logan is the 'smart one' he has to take care of Virgil except Virg is delirious bc of a high fever okay that's all"

virgil was sick, the sides got sick from time to time, sometimes its because Thomas experiences too much of an emotion (anxious/inspired/feeling that everything needs to be explained/and most of the other emotions go to Patton)  
sometimes its just because of the cold,  
but today Virgil was sick, he had gotten sick before but had denied being cared for by Patton so because Logan was the ‘smart one’ (plus he was virgils boyfriend soo) he was put in charge of looking after Virgil 

  
currently Virgil was trying so very hard to convince Logan that all of the signs of him being sick were wrong as he sat on his bed in a pile of blankets

“Loooo I can assure you that I am very much not sick!” Virgil said words slurring together a bit

Logan gave a dead pan look at Virgil “what's 5 plus 5?”

Virgil gave a small smirk “you” 

Logan gave an unreadable look “that is wrong, it is ten, i am not even ten, you need sleep, and you are most definitely sick”

Virgil gave a small groan “nooo i’m trying to flirt let me flirt! and i amnotsick!” Virgil's words slurred together at the end

Logan gave a small laugh, and moved his hand to feel Virgil's for head, it was quite warm “is there anything i can do to make you sleep? storm cloud,”

Virgil smiled at the nickname “...cuddles?” he said with a grin

Logan gave a laugh, “ok but you better sleep,” Logan began to sit down next to Virgil

  
Virgil smiled and leaned on Logan wrapping Logan in his arms, he quickly drifted off after


End file.
